The Only Exception
by Mitsuki Ota
Summary: "Aku bahagia tinggal dan hidup bersamamu Ichi. Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"  Rukia sudah mulai resah sekarang. Pertanyaan Ichigo benar-benar tepat mengenai hatinya.


The Only Exception

BLEACH PUNYA TITE KUBO

Ota datang lagi, dengan membawa cerita oneshot

*fic yang satu aja lum kelar, udah bikin lagi*

Kali ini ceritanya lebih aneh dan ancur dari fic sebelumnya.

Semoga kali ini para readers, senpai dan sensei gak mutah gara-gara baca fic Ota yng satu ini.

Tapi, sebelum baca fic Ota yang satu ini, Ota saranin puter dulu lagunya PARAMORE 'The Only Exception'.

Okeh? Gak banyak mulut lagi, silakan dibaca.

Bagi yang gak suka, itu urusan anda masing-masing.

HAPPY READING….!

When I was younger  
>I saw my daddy cry<br>And curse at the wind

'Kenapa ayah menangis?'  
>'Tidak Rukia, ayah tidak menangis. Tadi ada debu masuk ke mata ayah, jadinya seperti ini. Hehehe...'<p>

He broken his own heart  
>And I watched<br>As he tried to reassemble it

'Ini urusanku, bukan urusanmu!'  
>'Aku suamimu, aku bertanggung jawab atas istriku!'<br>'Pernahkah kau memperhatikanku dan Rukia? Kau selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan dan wanitamu,'  
>'Sudah kubilang, aku tidak mempunyai hubungan apa-apa dengannya'<p>

And my momma swore that  
>She would never let herself forget And that was the day that I promised<br>I'd never sing of love If it does not exist

'Maafkan ibu Rukia-chan,'  
>'Ibu, jangan pergi! Rukia mau ibu disini!'<br>'Rukia-chan, ibu tidak pergi kemana-mana.'  
>'Ibu,'<p>

But darling  
>You are the only exception<br>You are the only exception  
>You are the only exception<p>

You are the only exception

'Jangan menangis Rukia,'  
>'Ichi,'<br>'Aku ada disini bersamamu Rukia.'

Maybe I know somewhere  
>Deep in my soul<br>That love never last

'Kita mau pergi kemana Ichi?'  
>'Kita sudah sampai Rukia,'<p>

And we've got to find other ways  
>To make it alone<br>Keep a straight place

'Ichi,'  
>'Marry me Rukia?'<br>'Ichi, hiks...hiks...'  
>'Rukia...'<p>

And I've always lived like this  
>Keeping comfortable, distance<br>And up untill now  
>I had sworn to myself that I'm<br>Content with loneliness

'Maafkan ayah Rukia, semua salah ayah!'  
>'Ayah sama sekali tidak bersalah.'<br>'Tapi, mengapa kau menolaknya Rukia?'  
>'Ayah, aku...<br>Hiks...hiks...'  
>'Bicaralah padanya,'<p>

Because none of it was ever worth the risk  
>Well, You are the only exception<br>You are the only exception  
>You are the only exception<br>You are the only exception

You are the only exception

'Kenapa waktu itu kau lari dariku Rukia?'  
>'Maaf Ichi, tapi aku takut. Aku takut, hiks...hiks...'<br>'Tak perlu takut Rukia, aku akan selalu menjagamu dan mencintaimu sepanjang hidupku.'  
>'Aku takut Ichi,'<br>'Tak perlu takut Rukia.'  
>'Ichi,'<p>

I've got a tight grip on reality  
>But I can't<br>Let in of what's in front of me here

'Kau sudah siap Rukia?'  
>'Ya ayah.'<p>

I know you're  
>leaving<br>In the morning, when you wake up  
>Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream<p>

'Berjanjilah pada ayah, bahwa kau akan bahagia bersama Ichigo, Rukia.'  
>'Aku janji ayah.'<br>'Dan kau Ichigo, kau harus selalu membahagiakan Rukia!'  
>'Tentu saja, aku akan melakukannya!'<p>

You are the only exception

'Terima kasih sudah mau menjadi nyonya Kurosaki, Rukia.'

You are the only exception

'Tidak. Aku yang harus berterima kasih padamu,'

You are the only exception

'Kenapa?'

You are the only exception

'Karena kau sudah menjadikanku Kurosaki Rukia.'

You are the only exception

'Aku senang kau bisa bersamaku Rukia,'

You are the only exception

'Aku akan bersamamu Ichi,'

You are the only exception

'Terima kasih Rukia.'

You are the only exception

'Terima kasih juga Ichi.'

And I'm on my way to believing

'Dia sangat mirip denganmu Ichi,'

Oh, And I'm on my way to believing

'Terima kasih Rukia, kau sudah melahirkan Ichiru ke dunia ini.'

"Kau masih saja senang mendengarkan lagu itu, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo pada istrinya itu. Rukia sempat kaget saat mendengar suara suaminya menggelegar ke seluruh ruangan di kamarnya. Rukia segera menstop lagu paramore yang mengalun indah dikamarnya dan berjalan ke arah suaminya yang sedang berdiri didepan pintu.  
>"Kau sudah pulang Ichi?" tanya Rukia.<br>Ichigo hanya bisa menjawab dengan anggukan, atas pertanyaan dari istrinya itu. Dipeluknya istri yang amat ia cintai dan ia kasihi. Rukia terheran-heran dengan sikap Ichigo yang tak biasa itu. Wajahnya agak pucat, apakah efek dari pekerjaannya? Atau karena masalah yang lain? Rukia sama sekali tak tahu.  
>Dipeluk kembali suaminya itu, ia amat merasa nyaman saat berada dalam pelukan Ichigo.<br>"Ada apa Ichi?" tanya Rukia lembut dan penuh perhatian.  
>"..." Ichigo diam.<br>"Ada apa?" tanya Rukia lagi, masih dalam keadaan memeluk suaminya.  
>"Rukia," panggil Ichigo lirih.<br>"Ada apa Ichi? Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?"  
>"Kenapa kau menangis Rukia? Apa kau tak bahagia hidup bersamaku?"<p>

Rukia menarik nafasnya lebih dalam lagi, dan dihembuskannya pelan-pelan. Dan saat itu pula ia mulai membuka suaranya.  
>"Aku bahagia tinggal dan hidup bersamamu Ichi. Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"<br>Rukia sudah mulai resah sekarang. Pertanyaan Ichigo benar-benar tepat mengenai hatinya. Ichigo salah kalau berfikir Rukia tidak bahagia hidup bersamanya. Justru Rukia bahagia, amat bahagia malah. Karena bisa hidup bersama orang yang ia cintai yaitu Kurosaki Ichigo.  
>"Kalau kau bahagia, mengapa kau menangis tadi?"<br>Ya, Rukia memang sempat menangis saat mendengarkan lagu dari 'Paramore' dari laptop suaminya. Tapi, bukan menangis karena sedih, melainkan menangis bahagia saat mengenang masa lalunya.  
>"Aku memang sempat menangis tadi," aku Rukia pada Ichigo.<br>"Tapi bukan karena aku tidak bahagia bersamamu, Ichi." lanjutnya  
>Ichigo melepaskan pelukannya dari Rukia. Ditatapnya mata gadis yang statusnya menjadi istrinya itu.<br>"Lalu?" tanya Ichigo bingung.  
>Rukia tersenyum manis pada Ichigo, sesaat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo.<br>"Apa kau ingat tempat dimana kau pertama kalinya menyatakan cinta padaku, saat aku menolakmu?" tanya Rukia masih dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya.  
>"Tentu saja! Bagaimana aku bisa melupakan hal yang paling bersejarah bagi hidupku?" ujar Ichigo sedikit kesal pada istrinya. Sedangkan Rukia? Sekarang ia malah terkikik mendengar pengakuan suaminya.<br>"Kau tampak bodoh Ichigo, saat itu." goda Rukia  
>"Tapi, pada akhirnya kau menjadi milikku, Rukia." Ichigo terkekeh<br>"Dasar Jeruk!"  
>"Lalu apa hubungannya kau menangis dengan masa lalu kita?" tanya Ichigo bingung.<br>"Aku menangis terharu saat mengingat masa lalu kita, Ichi." Rukia tersenyum lembut. Senyum yang bisa membuat Ichigo bahagia walau hanya melihatnya tersenyum. Ichigo bernafas lega sekarang, setelah mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Ia, Kurosaki Ichigo sangat tidak ingin membuat Rukia menangis. Itu sama saja membuatnya menangis juga. Sudah cukup Rukia tersakiti di masa lalunya, ia tak ingin membuat wanita yang sekarang menjadi istrinya menangis, apalagi semua itu karenanya.  
>"Ichiru dimana? Apa ia sudah tidur?" Rukia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.<br>"Kau tidak melihat jam Ichi?"  
>Ichigo melirik jam yang ada dikamarnya, dan ternyata jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Pastinya sekarang Ichiru sudah terlelap bukan? Dasar Ichigo!<br>"Maaf Rukia," Rukia menggangkat sebelah alisnya, tanda bahwa ia sama sekali tak mengerti dengan maksud dari perkataan Ichigo.  
>"Minta maaf? Untuk apa Ichi?"<br>"Maaf bila aku sering pulang terlambat, Rukia." sesal Ichigo.  
>"Tak apa Ichi, aku tahu kau sibuk." ujar Rukia penuh perhatian.<br>"Terima kasih Rukia." ucap Ichigo seraya memeluk mesra istrinya. Rukia hanya bisa membalas dengan senyuman, yang belum tahu Ichigo ketahui.  
>Dan inilah akhir dari kesedihan Rukia. Sekarang ia mencoba bangkit dan memulai kehidupan bersama Ichigo dan Ichiru, keluarga kecilnya sekarang.<p>

THE END

Gimana? Ancur? Ota yakin para readers, senpai n sensei pasti menggangguk semua.

Tapi, tetep REVIEW PLEASE…!


End file.
